


TGIF

by nolovedeepweab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolovedeepweab/pseuds/nolovedeepweab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has a shit day, but, hey, TGIF amiright??</p>
            </blockquote>





	TGIF

**Author's Note:**

> im trash for KuroDai
> 
> also self-edited so many mistakes probably

       If somebody asked Kuroo what was the most exhausting, frustrating, day of his life, he’d probably say that it was today. He worked the morning shift at his part time job, and working the morning shift for any coffee shop is always hell. And today, he just happened to get all the most troublesome costumers. He had to remake some lady’s order five (fucking FIVE) times because each time there was just _something_ wrong with it. He knocked over a bucket of water that a coworker was using to mop the floors and felt guilty about it the rest of his shift, it was probably the first time he’d dropped and broke more than two mugs since when he first started working here, and since his boss made me stay longer to clean (which was understandable) he was late for his first class.

 

After his first class, his professor held him back to discuss the issue of ‘attendance’. Like attendance? Really? The only time Kuroo wasn’t in class was when he had to be away for a tournament or game, and those were _excused_. Sure he was late sometimes, but it didn’t warrant for his professor to hold him back, and make him late for his next class. Things went smoothly in his next class, despite being late. That is, until the professor asked for the homework, which Kuroo had seemingly forgotten, at the end of class.

 

“Are you shitting me” Kuroo mumbled as he ruffled through his folders and notes.

 

“Hm?” Yaku turned to look at Kuroo. “Did you forget the assignment?”

 

“I could’ve sworn I put it in here!” Kuroo gave up and leaned back in his seat and groaned.

 

Yaku sighed and chuckled lightly at Kuroo’s behavior. “Just hand it in tomorrow, it’ll only be half a grade off”

 

“Ugh, I know, but today has started off so shitty and I just uughnnhgn”

 

“Stop making those noises its gross” Yaku handed his assignment forward and stood up, zipping up his backpack.

 

“Just don’t think too much about it and lets go get lunch”

 

“Fine” Kuroo pouted and got up, following Yaku to the cafeteria.

 

Yaku was partially right. Joining his friends at lunch had made Kuroo forget about the shittyness of this morning and they even had his favorite pudding at the cafeteria today. All was at peace until Bokuto got over excited about something Akaashi said and full on smacked Kuroo’s pudding on the floor. It took all of Kuroo’s strength not to cry over spilt pudding.

 

“ _Why”_ Kuroo whispered.

 

“I’m so sorry, bro, I can get you another one” Bokuto looked down at the sad pudding and then looked up at the sadder Kuroo.

 

“…It’s fine I just wanna go home”

 

“Kuroo, I think you’re overreacting a bit much, it’s just some pu-OW!”

 

“Lev, shut up” Yaku pinched Lev’s arm, trying to get across that now was not the time to be pointing such things out.

 

After lunch, Kuroo had one more class and then practice, then he could finally go home and fucking crash on the couch and pester Daichi into watching terrible movies with him. Daichi. Seeing him was one thing that could make this day 100% better. Kuroo remembered how he saw Daichi’s beautiful sleeping face this morning before the shit show of this day had occurred. Remembering that was probably the only way he was able to get through the pain of having blocked one of Bokuto’s spikes with his face during practice.

 

When Kuroo got home he was utterly exhausted. Daichi was sitting on the couch in the living room, doing some homework and watching something on TV.

 

“DAICHIII” Kuroo whined, threw his bag down, and flopped on top of his boyfriend.

 

“Oi, I’m doing homework, can you not?” Daichi picked up a couple of his papers so that Kuroo wouldn’t squish them.

 

“Or you can pamper me ‘cause today was literally shit on a stick?” Kuroo snuggled his face into Daichi’s stomach.

 

Daichi ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair absentmindedly, causing Kuroo to hum in appreciation.

 

“Was it really _that_ bad?” Daichi quirked an eyebrow

 

“Yes it was. But at least it’s fucking Friday” Kuroo sighed contentedly and relaxed into his boyfriends touch.

 

“Um… Kuroo”

 

“Yes my love?”

 

“It’s Tuesday…”

 

“WHAT”

**Author's Note:**

> don't we all have those days? I do.. like all the time
> 
> i had this idea in my head for a lil bit and had to time to write a short one shot
> 
> hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments or thoughts


End file.
